Indulgence
by ribbonsandlace
Summary: Italy becomes impaitent while waiting for an over-worked Germany to bring out dinner, and deciedes to check up on the nation. Drabble-y One-shot. GerIta


Title: IndulgenceSeries: Axis Powers' Hetalis  
Genre: Romance/General  
Characters: Germany/Ludwig and N. Italy/Feliciano Vargas  
Pairing: Germany+Italy/GerIta/Gertalia  
Rating: PG13 for BL/shonen-ai/yaoi  
Disclaimer: I do not currently, or will I ever, have possession over germany's vital regions. Or the series. Sad *tears up*

Summary: Italy becomes impaitent while waiting for an over-worked Germany to bring out dinner, and deciedes to check up on the nation. Drabble-y One-shot.

**Indulgence**

------------

The churning sensation of severe starvation in Italy's stomach was beginning to agitate him. How long is a nation expected to wait for a simple order of pasta?!

The parmesan cheese shaker sat precariously stacked upon a set of red and white checkered napkins, mocking him. Italy could almost hear the little pasta-duster speaking to him, as if saying "I bet he's in there right now, eating your precious pasta…he doesn't want you to have any…he's going to eat it all himselfffff…kolkolkol…"

Italy shook that thought away. "Man, I must reeeeeally be hungry to be imagining a talking container of Russian parmesan, ve~"

As perplexing as it was for Germany to be so late in bringing out the dishes, Italy didn't allow this to be too much of a damper on his spirits. But, the amount of time it was taking him to boil some pasta was ungodly.

"Maybe I'll just go see if I can help, ve~?" Saying this, Italy rose from his place at Germany's long wooden dining table, and pranced right into the kitchen.

Upon walking through the kitchen's swinging door, Italy's senses were intoxicated by the familiar aroma of tomatoes, basil, and wurst (the perpetual scent of Germany's kitchen). After he allowed himself a brief moment more of nasal pleasure, he opened his eyes and immediately noticed the large pasta pot on the stove over boiling. Being a true-blooded Italian, his first priority was saving the pasta from being over-cooked. As Italy fast approached the old-fashioned stove, he tripped on something and face-planted. Hard.

"Owwwwiiiiieee…" Italy cried under his breath. Rubbing his ankle, he sat up and took hold of the object that brought him to his knees. It was Germany's favorite Super Sized Beer Mug. Wait…

Looking around, Italy spotted his friend on the floor in the far corner of the room, propped up against the refrigerator. He seemed to be sleeping pretty soundly, muttering something incoherent all the while. He felt a twinge of guilt wash over him. Germany had been soooo overworked recently, he'd had hardly any time to sleep at all. And here he was, making his best friend cook a full meal for him (even if it WAS only pasta…). How selfish.

Italy stood up, brushed himself off, then quietly crept over to where Germany sat. The pasta scent mingled with the smell of the alcohol to create an aroma so uniquely Germany. Peering down into Germany's face, Italy noticed how his companions' usually pale cheeks were flushed slightly from the drink, and couldn't help but think he looked cute.

Squatting down before the blonde, Italy noticed how Germany's hair wasn't slicked back. 'He looks much better this way…'

Flushing slightly at his own thoughts, Italy brought his tanned hand to Germany's face, touching it feather lightly in order to brush away some stray hairs. He allowed himself the pleasure of leaving his hand touching the other man's forehead for a heartbeat or two, reveling in the electric current that seemed to emanate from their touch.

Removing his fingers from Germany's forehead, Italy sighed shakily. Breathing in the oddly combined scents of Germany and his kitchen, he leaned forward instinctually and breathed in deeper, exciting his nerves rather than calming them.

Opening his eyes, he noticed where he was- barely an inch from Germany's lips.

'S-should I…' Losing all train of thought, Italy allowed his eyes to flutter shut, acting on instinct rather than reason.

Just before their mouths became one, Italy felt Germany exhale deeply, muttering something about paperwork…or maybe wurst. Either way, it was a mood-killer.

Being pulled unwillingly back into reality, Italy began to giggle at Germany's sleep-talk. Realizing his position and how close he'd been from taking advantage of the situation, he leaned back, so as to not be tempted from their close proximity again.

Italy observed his friend's sleeping face with a calm expression, memorizing the image of a child-like Germany. All the stress lines on his face were completely relaxed, almost non-existent now that he surrendered himself completely to rest. A miniscule smile played at the corners of the lips he had been about to cover with his own.

Noticing, once again, this single part of Germany's face, Italy felt another great temptation. Gulping hard, he resisted.

Somewhat.

Sighing happily, Italy allowed himself to indulge. Just this once.

He leaned over once again, but this time rested his lips upon his companion's cheek, just barely brushing the corner of Germany's mouth. Italy's face became the same shade as the tomato sauce burning on the stove.

Removing his face from his friend's, he collected himself enough to act like normal. And just in time too, because the chocking smell of smoke began to intermix with Germany's odd kitchen aroma.

'Gah! The Pasta!'

Italy reached his hand out and poked Germany in the cheek. Hard.

"Ahhh! Wake up Germany, wake up! You don't want your house to burn down, do you?!" Italy began shaking Germany's shoulders.

"Ve, ve,ve,ve~! Germaaanyyyy!!!"

* * *

Ahhh, I'm going to hell arn't I? Oh well, whatev. This is a cute pairing, so who cares if it's BL or not?

Hahaha, oookay..so, I know this is kiiiiiinda lame in a way, and the reason for this is because I wrote this at midnight two weeks ago when I had a cold. It was ORIGINALLY the first little ficlet for that whole "Hetalia Music Meme Challenge" thingy, but, well, I got into it and ended up writing for the duration of like, 4 of that song repeated. (Oh, btw, the song was "This is How I Dissapear" by MyChemicalRomance =])

Hope you can deal with the overload of fluff and cheezy-ness!!!

Thanks for reading, and if you'd like, drop a review

333 ily all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J I S H I N I B A K A


End file.
